Chinese Patent No. CN200510102130.7 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulating body and a plurality of conductive terminals. The insulating body is provided with a plurality of accommodating holes for correspondingly accommodating the plurality of conductive terminals. Each of the conductive terminals has a contact portion protruding out of the corresponding accommodating hole. The contact portion has a bent portion bent downwards. An elastic plastic is provided between the insulating body and the bent portion. When a chip module is mounted on the electrical connector to urge against the contact portion of the conductive terminal, the bent portion presses against the elastic plastic. The elastic plastic is substantially strip-shaped, and can improve the mechanical performance when the conductive terminal is in contact with the chip module. However, since the bent portion of the contact portion directly presses against the elastic plastic, deformation of the contact portion is limited when the conductive terminal is pressed. As a result, the problem of insufficient normal force (or positive force) cannot be solved.
In many cases, due to reasons such as the technological level or environmental factors, contact pads on the chip module that are used for contact with the contact portions are staggered at different heights, and some of the contact portions cannot be in good electrical contact with the chip module, thus affecting the electrical connection between the chip module and the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.